This Is My Life Now
by vampirehamster
Summary: Danny has been feeling weaker and weaker lately, but he doesn't now why. He blames it on lack of food and sleep, but is there a more sinister reason? Rated T for safety, it's clean now but it may not always stay that way. Read on and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, it's Hammy again! I really hope you like this fic! Anyway, go on and do what you are here for (reading this fic in case you've forgotten) and I'll see you at the bottom! **

Why am I here?

Why do I exist?

How can I exist?

These questions always seem to come to my mind whenever I'm alone. For me that doesn't always mean that I am literally alone, I can feel alone in a crowd of people. I'm feeling more and more distanced from humanity lately.

You see I'm not human, not completely anyway. I'm half human, and half something else. Half-ghost. Not completely alive nor completely dead. Perpetually existing somewhere in between. It gives new meaning to the phrase 'living life on the line'; my line is the line between life and death.

It's all due to an accident I had in my parents' lab almost two years ago. My parents are 'paranormal scientists', but that's just a more scientific way of saying that they study ghosts. In hindsight, they weren't very good at their jobs, they still aren't, but at the time they were considered the best in the field of ghost research. Though, as there were no others who studied it, I'm not sure if that was much of an achievement. At the time they were trying to build a portal into the 'Ghost Zone' a theoretical, at the time, 'zone' where the ghosts lived. They had little success, but on the morning of my accident they had a breakthrough and, convinced it was about to work, they called for my sister and myself to come to their lab while they tested it out for the first time.

Once we had arrived, my father decided to plug it in. There was a dazzling flash of green sparks, but nothing else happened so my parents decided to give up and try again so they left along with my sister, leaving me alone in the lab. It was then that my phone decided to ring in my pocket, startling me out of my reverie. It was Tucker; he wanted to know if himself and my other friend Sam could come over. I knew that my parents were not to be disturbed and that they would understand if my friends came over, we practically lived in each other's homes anyway, so I said yes.

They arrived soon after, first Sam and then Tucker, and were ushered into the lab by my sister as I had not left. It was Sam's idea to look inside the machine, she hated when my parents were disappointed when something didn't work so she wanted to see if there was anything they had overlooked in their excitement. I reluctantly agreed and went to pull on a Hazmat suit, you could never be too careful when my parents' inventions were concerned. Tucker and Sam, even though it was her idea, refused to go in, so I was alone.

I ventured forth slowly, placing my hand against the wall so I wouldn't trip. I was inside the machine before anything happened, my hand, still on the wall, brushed against something on the wall. I barely had time to recognise that it was a button before I was assaulted by unimaginable pain. I can't describe the pain, words aren't enough, but I can say that I have never felt anything like it before or since. It seemed to go on forever, but later Sam told me that it was more like five minutes, but eventually it stopped and I collapsed on the ground, exhausted but alive, or so I thought, and fell unconscious soon after.

Eventually I came around, and, thinking nothing was wrong, made to get up. I couldn't. My hand, which I was trying to use to support myself, had gone through the floor. My expression of horror seemed to be reflected in the faces of my friends, but it was Tucker who was first to speak,

"What the hell, man?"

I could only stare at him, it was Sam who first came to her senses enough to shuffle over to me, mirror in hand, so I could see what had happened.

The first thing I noticed was that I was faintly glowing, not glowing like all of those skincare-product manufacturing companies say your skin will be if you use their products, no I mean actually glowing like I had a couple of low-wattage light bulbs placed behind my skin. My, previously white with black boots, collar and gloves, Hazmat suit was now black with white boots, collar and gloves. My unruly black hair was now a stark bleached white, though still as untameable as ever, but the most disturbing things I noticed were my eyes, instead of pale blue they were now blazing a luminous green. The imagined colour of acid or, I didn't want to think too much about it considering everything else… ectoplasm. I also seemed to be floating a couple of inches off the floor.

I tried to keep the thoughts from my mind, that I was dead, that I was a ghost. What would I tell my parents? How would they react? How could I explain it to my sister? My friends? Though nothing stopped a grin from curling my lips when I thought of what I could do to Dash and the rest of the A-list. I think it was this eerie grin which knocked Tucker out of his reverie and caused him to again do what he was very good at, stating the obvious at the worst possible moment,

"Dude, you're a ghost!"

Over the following couple of days I gained control of my newfound powers, intangibility, flight, invisibility and the ability to produce ecto-blasts, and used them, in a very obvious superhero based cliché, to save my town from the ghosts threatening to overtake the town.*

I've had two years to get stronger and to gain control of these powers, as well as gaining a couple more like my ice-powers and my ghostly wail, and to face off against many enemies multiple times like Skulker, Technus, my arch-enemy Vlad Plasmius/Masters and the ever-present Box Ghost. Other enemies were harder to overcome, like the All-powerful Ghost King Pariah Dark or his lieutenant the Fright Knight, but I always triumph in the end, but never without help from my friends or later my sister when she found out my secret.

Now though, I feel drained after every fight. My powers had been getting stronger and I no longer had to change back to human form after using my ghostly wail, but now even using my intangibility to retrieve my ghost hunting journal from the space in the wall above my bed, where I hide it to keep it away from prying eyes, is a struggle. I'm starting to think that the ghost fighting and lack of sleep and proper food for the past two years. I could blame it on the powers themselves but Plasmius has had them a lot longer than me and nothing like this has ever happened to him so I highly doubt they are the cause of my extreme fatigue.

*(A/N: Has anyone else not noticed this? If anyone gets any type of superpowers then they must immediately choose to become immensely evil or immensely good. There is never an in-between, once they have the powers then they must choose a side and can never again stand on the side-lines.)

**Yes, at the moment this is just a short re-hash of Danny's transformation and is really nothing special, only the first few and last few lines threaten what is to come. Tell me if I should continue, I have a good idea of where this is going, I have a couple more written, and it could be quite good, but it is your choice if I should continue. I'd like at least 2-3 people to be somewhat interested, placing it on your alert list is enough, but, as I have so much more on my plate at the moment with school and stuff, that I am unwilling to continue unless there is some form of interest. I'm not being needy, I'm just prioritising!**

**Also please notify be of any selling or grammar mistakes in this fic or any other fics already posted or that are yet to be posted. Constructive criticism like that is always welcome. Just please don't pull me up on spelling mistakes which are due to my use of British English (having s instead of z, or spelling colour/color) I am fully aware of them that is just how I spell those words.**

**Anyway this is Hammy signing off, see you next time.**

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2, don't expect these to be this quick from now on, I'm still off from school, back tomorrow, and once I'm back I'll have lot less time on my hands. I got enough interest to continue so I am! I got 3 reviews, I love you people! Along with plenty of people adding this to their alert list.**

**Here's thanks to ariel99, Bananahsplit, NotBiased and Renting!**

**And not forgetting these people!**

**That one guy: Oh hail anonymous reader, you have no account so this is the only way I can reply... Thanks for your interest, and for pointing out that there were some spelling mistakes (I will correct those) and I really hope that this update pleases you!**

**XesmeKH: Of course I'm open to anonymous readers, how else could I get feedback from people who don't have an account, have lost their password, or are simply too lazy to log in! I'm intrigued about your name though, where did that come from? Does this update please you?**

**DeliciousKrabKakes: And here it is, I am continuing it because of your interest. Thanks!**

My extreme fatigue was even showing up in human form and even my parents, who are usually totally clueless, noticed it. They checked me over; I refused a doctor so my Mum was forced to do it herself, and determined that my lack of energy was due to lack of sleep and me not eating enough. In my Mother's words I was "painfully thin". I was also watched constantly to see if I would get worse. I improved slightly, I certainly started getting enough sleep, though that was only in my human form, my ghost form was as weak as ever. I also never could shake the feeling that I was hungry, even if I had just eaten. Nothing, well not human food anyway, seemed capable of filling me.

Sam and Tucker had been volunteering to do my patrols for me and, no matter how much I protested, I had to admit to myself that they were right. I was actually too weak to continue ghost-fighting as I had been doing since I received my powers. I was even considering asking Vlad, my slimy arch-nemesis, for help. My argument, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, was that he had powers like mine for over 20 years and was therefore definitely more knowledgeable than a 16-year old half-ghost and his two 16-year old best friends.

That was so, until the events of last Friday, when I thought that everything had spontaneously gotten better, I should have guessed that nothing like that could be solved so easily.

After two months of finding myself getting weaker and weaker and having no reason to explain it, but still suffering from lack of sleep due to ghost fighting and trying to come up with a solution or a cause, led to me standing in the halls of Casper High School, 15 minutes after the tardy bell had rung, after returning from a difficult fight with Skulker which I somehow managed to win. I had flown through the wall of the bathroom, not without difficulty, and had changed back into Danny Fenton, I then rushed out of the stalls and tried to get to class without anyone except my teacher, Mr Lancer, from noticing, but in my haste I tripped over a carelessly placed pen and landed, face-first, on someone's large red, expensive-looking sneaker. I looked up slowly to see to whom the shoe, and the tree-trunk-like legs attached to them, belonged to. It was, you guessed it, none other than the reigning bully and top member of the A-list, Dashiell Baxter, or just Dash for short.

As I gazed into his cruel grey-blue eyes mine narrowed, and I had to resist the urge to have them flash green, as they did when I was angry, and had to bite down on my life lest I would shout some sort of Phantom-esque wit and give everything away. Dash may not have been that smart, but even he'd notice if my eyes changed to the ghostly green colour sported by Phantom to whom I bore a startling resemblance (well I suppose it's not too startling if you knew my secret)

He then reached down to lift me from the floor, "What do you think you're doing here, Fen-turd?" (Oh what a delightfully original nickname) Then decided to hold me up against the nearby lockers as he taunted me. The pain of the locks digging into my back served to ground me and keep me from lashing out in an uncharacteristic move for Fenton.

I managed to keep these instincts in check up until the point when he pulled back his fist in order to punch me, most likely in the face. It was then that I snapped.

I can't remember what happened exactly. I must have blacked out.

I only remember becoming aware of my surroundings when I heard the end of class bell. I turned to see dozens of students coming out of the surrounding classrooms, they were running, pushing and shoving in order to reach the doors faster, it was last class on a Friday after all; they wanted to be free for the weekend. They seemed to stop as they came upon me, staring at myself and something on the ground; I was in too much shock to move. It wasn't until I saw Sam looking from me to the ground at my feet with an expression mirroring those of the students around her plastered on her face that I finally decided to look down.

What I saw would be forever imprinted in my mind. Dash, lying face-down on the ground.

He looked dead.

Though when I looked closer it was clear that he was still breathing, he was just unconscious.

I couldn't shake the feeling that it was my fault, though I honestly couldn't say what had happened to him, or how I had done it.

There was only one thing I could do in my shock. I wasn't able to face Sam, Tucker, Jazz, or any other member of the student body. Their innocent questions would have been too much. So I did the first acceptable course of action that came to my head, I ran, and kept running.

**Thanks so much for reading, Hammy**

**XXX **

**(P.S. Bear with me, I promise that I WILL update! At some point anyway...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sam's POV)**

When I walked out of final class that day (English urgh, can Mr Lancer get any more repetitive?), I honestly wasn't expecting what I saw. I walked out in my usual fashion, as slowly as possible to avoid everyone else's rush, but I still managed to walk into someone standing directly outside the classroom door.

I don't know what I was expecting, probably some jock beating up a less sports motivated student. It's usually some freshman in the wrong place at the wrong time, sometimes Danny may get involved (his hero complex means that he thinks that he has to) though usually he is the one who ends up worse for wear while the original victim escapes.

I gently tried to force my way through the crowd as there seemed to be nothing as exciting as a physical fight occurring though nobody seemed to be leaving, I was curious.

I finally managed to get far enough into the crowd to be able to see. The first thing I saw was Dash's limp form on the ground. I couldn't believe it. Who would be strong enough to do that to someone like Dash? Was there some sort of fight within the usually close-knit jock group? It seemed so improbable, though not as improbable as it being caused by the only other person who I believed would have the strength to do that to Dash.

Danny.

But that was impossible.

Wasn't it?

I knew he'd been going through problems lately, what with the lack of powers and all, but that seemed to be improving as Tucker and I took over so that he could finally get some rest. Even so there was no denying that his personality has changed slightly. He was now a lot more temperamental and seemed honestly ready to kill anyone who bothered him slowly and painfully. I'd seen him eyeing up Dash before as if he wasn't human. To him, it seemed, Dash was prey, if the feral, hungry look in his eyes was anything to go by. Though I managed to snap him out of it before anything happened.

Trying to deny my worst fears, I turned by gaze upwards, towards the cause of Dash's unfortunate 'incident'.

My worst fears were realised.

I could even see the red that seemed to flash across his fierce gaze, before it vanished as quickly as it came. The chill it sent down my spine reminded me of someone I had seen before.

I moved forward to speak to him, my mouth opening in astonishment. He saw, and ran.

Then I realised who he reminded me of…

Dan.

**I know this was short, and doesn't give away anything at all. I just wanted to draw out the suspense, I was talking to my friend at school this morning and I told him what I wanted to do. He said I was cruel, but I did it anyway.**

**The next chapter may be from Tucker's point of view or I may continue, what do you think?**

**Thanks again to all new readers, I'll see you soon,**

**This is Hammy signing out, Bai!**


End file.
